


自己都忘记自己写过的PM梗

by SHIMIZU_honoka



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIMIZU_honoka/pseuds/SHIMIZU_honoka
Summary: 如标题。翻硬盘的时候找出来的，竟然还是个写完的东西……发上来存个档（。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor Jr., Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo





	1. Chapter 1

“我和Illya之间有一个不得不解决的问题，但是令人头痛的是，我却完全不知道该如何是好。”  
客厅夜灯的昏暗灯光下，有着苍蓝眼眸的男人晃着只剩下一点点酒液的玻璃杯，安静地开口道。  
“……毕竟，是我害得他失去了他最心爱的宝可梦。”  
因为这句无比平淡的叙述，Clark猛然屛住了呼吸。

Clark和Solo认识，完全是一个偶然。

某一天，Clark收到任务去采访大都会里一家有名的宝可梦饲育屋。而当他一如既往地带着自己的老搭档——一只雌性火焰狮——来到那家饲育屋门口的时候，正巧碰到同样带着一只雌性火焰狮的Solo从饲育屋中出来。  
他们两个就那样愣在门口，大眼瞪小眼地互相盯了起码有半分钟。  
那个时候，他是真的很严肃地在思度，自己是不是有一个失落多年的双胞胎兄弟——而从Solo当时表情上看，对方大概也在和他想同样的事。  
时间就那样在两张一模一样的脸之间谜一般地凝固了许久，而终于又一次让秒针开始向前走的，是率先反应过来的Solo。  
“……Napoleon Solo。”  
和自己长得别无二致的男人挂上一幅恰到好处又兴味盎然的笑脸，仿佛刚才的愣神是自己的幻觉一样自然地报出了名字，并且从兜里摸出一张名片塞到了自己手里。  
“如果你有兴趣，就忙完联系我。”  
说完，又挑了挑眉毛，递给他一个“我随时恭候”的眼神，而后带着火焰狮潇洒离去。  
他怔在那里看着男人渐渐远去的背影出神了许久，并在之后整个采访过程中都心不在焉。  
随后，当然，他没有任何犹豫地联系了那个主动地给自己名片的男人，然后两个人顺理成章地就成为了能够经常一起出去喝酒的好友关系。按照Solo的话说，当时他会给自己名片，很大程度上是出于对“世界上另一个自己”的好奇，同时还有一些隐隐约约说不清楚的感觉，觉得他们就该这么认识，然后成为不错的朋友。  
他打心眼里感谢当时Solo的兴起，并且由衷地认同Solo的后半句话。

——毕竟，不是什么人都能随便某天就刚好遇上一个和自己长得一模一样、甚至还带着同样的宝可梦的家伙的，不是吗？

就这么着，他仿佛命运的指引一般地认识了Solo，并且在不久之后，继而认识了Solo交往多年的恋人——Illya Kuryakin，一个来自极北地区的男人。Clark不得不承认，自己第一次见到Illya的时候，确实一度因为对方过于高大的身材和过于俊美的容貌而短暂地忘记了言辞——说真的，那个端正到不行的五官、蓝到透彻的眼眸和金到发亮的头发，真的不是哪个童话里面走出来的王子吗？  
彼时，站在Illya身边的Solo多半察觉到了自己的失神，于是调侃地用手肘戳了戳Illya的胸口，嘴边上根本就没个把门儿的：  
“你别看他这样，其实单纯的要命，连小姑娘都不知道怎么勾搭。真是白瞎了这么一张完美的脸。”  
而Illya只是十分不满地瞟了Solo一眼，微蹙着眉头不知是天然还是故意地问道：  
“难道你希望我去勾搭别的小姑娘吗，Cowboy？”  
“噢，不，当然不，Peril。”  
Solo立刻摆出一脸夸张的神情。  
“说真的，光是想像一下你去勾搭小姑娘的场景，我就已经在各种意义上感到惊吓了。”  
说着，完全不顾身处公共场合的情况，轻车熟路地一手环上了Illya的腰际，半是调笑半是认真道：  
“你那个烂到不行的搭讪技术，还是只留给我一个人用吧。”  
……Clark发誓，他是真的不想看到那个北方大熊一样的男人耳朵尖都红起来的样子的。真的不想。

…………无论如何。

大概真的是他和Solo有缘，或者是他们之前就是有着一些奇妙的心灵感应，Clark没有遇到任何阻碍地就和Solo发展到了可以对对方敞开心扉畅所欲言的挚友关系。而随着这种关系的逐渐深入，一开始还只会和他说一些场面话的Solo，也逐渐地开始向他吐露一些埋藏在内心深处的情感或者体验。  
他知道了Solo和Illya曾经都是特工，在另一片遥远的大陆上由于一次任务而相遇。本来属于敌对组织的他们因为那次任务出现突发情况而不得不合作，并且在那次合作之后又和另外一位果决聪慧的女性一起被收编进一个新的跨地区特工组织——U.N.C.L.E.之中并成为了搭档。一开始，他们的合作并不算是愉快，由于出身经历都过于不同，他们甚至都不愿意和对方搭话；但是随着一次又一次任务中的互相配合与帮助，他们慢慢地开始接受对方的存在，甚至逐渐生发出一些像是尊敬、但又比尊敬更多一些什么的感情。  
而当他们意识到那种感情到底是什么的时候，他们已经一丝不挂地躺在床上了。  
——听起来是个特别干柴烈火充满激情的爱情故事吧？  
这样，当时的Solo低声笑着，用着他特有的不正经却又不让人感觉讨厌的腔调说。  
——……真的，现在回想起来，都会觉得那种一帆风顺到仿佛能和对方一起征服全世界的感觉，到底是什么啊……  
他说不好那个时候Solo的声音里面到底有些什么，但他能肯定那绝非单纯的追忆往昔时会有的感慨与怀念。

因为那个时候，Solo眼里落进的阴影，有着让他心尖隐隐作痛的凉意。

之后，断断续续地，Solo又借着几次机会向他讲完了他和Illya之间的故事——能够随意控制宝可梦的技术；破坏这个技术开发的任务；不幸将设计图看进眼底的、向来有着过目不忘的记忆力的Solo；察觉到风声的Illya本来所属的组织；不顾U.N.C.L.E.的存在下达的要么活捉、要么铲除Solo的命令……然后便是，在U.N.C.L.E.的上司和女同僚的帮助下的，惊心动魄的逃亡。  
——……那个结果便是，现在我们在这里，过着隐姓埋名却与世无争的生活。  
在最近一次的对话中，Solo的叙述停在这里，嘴角带笑，但弧度却有着微妙的苦涩味道。  
——我大概真的，不该期待比这更好的情况了。  
那个时候，Clark犹豫许久，等终究没能问出他心中的那个问题：

——如是如此，那么你又是在为什么而感到苦恼？

而此时。

“……你从来没见过，Illya像我们带着火焰狮那样近身带着什么宝可梦吧？”  
Solo坐在他的客厅的沙发上，放松地将身体整个埋进沙发靠背里，一下一下转着拿着酒杯的手腕，双眼似乎不经意地盯着在杯中晃动的酒精液面，声音平淡。  
“……那是因为，他曾经最心爱的搭档——也是他父亲留给他的唯一一只宝可梦——一头和他本人一样强大又笨拙得可爱的冻原熊，因为我的关系而永远不可能再回到他的身边了。”  
Clark小心地屏着呼吸，没有接话。  
Solo挑了他一眼，而后一口气将最后一点酒液送入口中，又把杯子喀嗒一声摆回茶几上，接着又靠回了沙发里。  
“……也并不是什么复杂的事情。”  
Solo说，摇着头苦笑两声。  
“Illya曾经所属的，再怎么说也是北方大陆上最大的特工组织，要是能让我们一路顺风顺水就逃来了这里，岂不是太有损尊严了？”  
“……是被捉住了么。”  
他漫无边际地出声猜测，Solo看着他点了点头。  
“啊啊。……不过不是我，是他。”  
说着，深深吸进一口气，又慢慢地吐出来。  
“那个时候，他为了掩护我而被那边的人抓住关了起来。没有立刻被处死大概是因为那边觉得留着他能够吸引我回去救他吧——当然，他们是对的，我自然不可能丢下Illya一个人离开；只不过，他们没想到的是，我和Illya的手腕大概比他们设想的还是要高明一些。……只是。”  
稍作停顿，目光有些茫然地飘向了天花板。  
“……他们把Illya的宝可梦球放到了一个离得太远的房间里面了。”  
“……”  
不用更多解释，他已经能够猜到接下来发生了什么。  
“所以——”  
“……我不知道他们到底将那只冻原熊怎么样了。也许留下当了什么实验体，也许就直接处理掉了。我不清楚。我甚至不清楚哪种结局对Illya的伤害少一些。……我唯一能确定的是。”  
咬了咬牙。

“——Illya是为了掩护我而遭受到了那种待遇，而之后也是我为了能让我们顺利脱身极力劝阻他去找他的冻原熊的。”

他没能接出任何话。  
不是说他不想安慰对方，只是所有那些安慰的话在他的脑子里面转了一圈儿之后又全部被他扫了出去。  
——那不是你的错、你也是情况所迫、大概你已经做出了当时最正确的决定、对方也一定知道的——所有这些道理他确信Solo比他更清楚，但能不能用这些理由就说服自己放下就是另一个层次的事情了。  
他在对方也不再说话的沉默之中简单设想了一下如果是自己遇上了这种情况——如果是自己因为迫不得已的情况而让那个卷发男人就此放弃他的宝可梦——那么不管自己做出的决定是否合理、对方是否能原谅自己，自己大概都很难释怀。  
……而关于Solo。  
考虑到Illya确实从来没有再带任何宝可梦在身边，也从未听他说起过任何关于冻原熊的话题——  
“……因为Illya很温柔。”  
似乎是看穿自己此时在想些什么，Solo在刚刚好的时机突然又开口道。  
“因为Illya真的很温柔，所以在那之后，他——”  
不自然地顿了顿。  
“……他就只是，再也不提那只冻原熊的事情，也从未想过再养一只了。”  
沉重地、沉重地叹息。  
“后来，冻原熊的事情就成了我们之间谁都不愿意主动去碰的话题。我们来到了这里，安定下来，过上了曾经梦寐以求的安稳生活，但却总觉得和对方之间隔着一道浅浅的裂痕。那不妨碍我们碰触彼此，但却让我们变得小心翼翼。那种感觉——我不知道——”  
有些迷茫的眼神飘过来。  
“……Clark，你能理解吗？”  
他眨了眨眼睛，一时没能做出反应。  
……说到底，他和那个卷发男人之间的关系，更像是一种无比剧烈的化学反应。刚刚接触的时候几近爆炸地互相对立，但一旦安定下来之后却又有一种仿佛和对方溶为一体的舒适与平静。  
Solo所说的这种模糊不清的暧昧矛盾，回想起来，他确实没有经历过。  
而Solo则在他的无言之中便自行找到了答案。  
“……啊啊，也是啊。”  
这样说着，自嘲地笑了笑。  
“你那边的那个，非要说的话是根本不会容忍这样的裂痕存在那么久的吧。爆发出来然后解决，才比较像他的作风。”  
“……是啊，确实是这样。”  
他无关痛痒地应着，而后看到对方缓缓地抬起了右手，小臂压在了眼睛上。  
“……某种意义上，我还真是羡慕你能有一个这样的伴侣啊。”  
轻声说着，嘴角上挑，可看起来更像蹩脚地掩饰脸上线条之中的悲伤。  
“如果Illya也能彻底对我爆发一次，我大概也会好办得多——起码就能大大方方地对对方提出重新养一只小熊，而不是像现在这样看见饲育屋就想进去看，但又因为害怕对方以为我在同情他而两手空空地出来……”  
……所以自己才会在饲育屋碰上Solo的吗。  
认识对方以来第一次知道了对方会出入饲育屋的原因，但这却对现在的情况没有任何帮助。  
“……啊啊，真是的……”  
他只是听着Solo的声音越来越轻，最终消失在语尾的轻微颤抖之中。

“——现在这种状况，到底该如何是好啊……”

没有办法做出任何像样的建议或是安慰，他只能任由一片沾染了深重夜色的沉默侵占了整个空间。


	2. Chapter 2

Clark走进位于地下的实验室，却没有在主操作台前看到那个熟悉的卷发身影。  
自动门在身后关闭，守在门边的天然鸟挥了挥翅膀向他致意之后便又恢复了一动不动的警备状态。他环视了一下安静下来的实验室，不出意外地便看到卷发男人在工作中最得力的助手——人造细胞卵——正悠悠地向他飘过来。  
“晚上好。”  
他微笑着向细胞卵打了声招呼。  
“你的主人在里面休息吗？”  
细胞卵上下浮动了一下，表示肯定。  
“那我能进去看看他吗？”  
礼节周到地这样问，看到细胞卵又上下浮动了一下，而后便引导着自己向实验室深处的休息室走去。  
——这是自己来男人这个隐秘的实验室时总会重复的惯常步骤了：如果男人没有亲自出来接应，那么这只人造细胞卵就一定会这样飘过来迎他。他会和它简短地交换话语，再由它带着自己去休息室找它的主人——即便自己早已对这个实验室的构造熟悉得不能再熟悉。  
他不知道细胞卵每次的迎接到底是男人要求的，还是它自觉自愿的，但不管哪一种，都会让他觉得自己被男人以及男人的宝可梦们好好地接纳着，从而从心底泛上一丝暖暖的感觉——更不要提每当他穿过那些凌乱的工作台和精密的仪器时，那些漂浮在半空中仍然在继续工作的单卵细胞球和双卵细胞球们也会时不时地过来向他打招呼这件事了。  
戳了戳最后一只凑过来的单卵细胞球的脸颊，又目送着它笑弯了眼睛满意地飘走，他站定在休息室的门口，通过虹膜识别打开了门。  
人造细胞卵冲他挥了挥手臂，然后便飘走继续去指挥细胞球们的工作了。  
他尽量放轻了动作，屏气凝神地走进了休息室里。

素朴的单人床上，男人怀中抱着一只单卵细胞球，蜷着身体睡得像个孩子。

抿住嘴唇，蹑手蹑脚地向床边走去，并且以一种极其慢的动作在床边悄悄地坐下。  
男人像是睡得很熟，完全没有要醒来的征兆。  
倒是他怀里的那只细胞球察觉到了他的存在，睁开眼睛看向他，似乎在询问要不要将自己的主人叫醒。  
他赶忙将食指抵在唇边，做了一个噤声的动作。  
细胞球眨了一下眼睛，像是在表示明白了，而后又一次阖上了双眼，不再动作。  
他无声地舒出一口气，放松下来看向男人熟睡的脸。  
……平常总是带着一只雄性火焰狮气焰嚣张的男人，一旦安心进入梦乡之后就会看起来单纯又无害——虽然已经是熟悉的不能再熟悉的场景，但他还是总会在心中发出不可思议的感叹。  
……不，真要说的话，其实应该反过来才对么——一个并没有强大到所向披靡的男人，竟然能在公众场合做到那样强势，永远散发着生人勿近的气场，看起来仿佛刀枪不入——这才是真正该感到不可思议的地方。  
说到底，这个男人的心中其实仍然住着一个没有成熟的孩童，脆弱，并且无比渴望着别人的温暖——就像曾经他被自己紧紧桎梏在怀里，颤抖着声音质问着自己到底懂他的什么并大声谴责着自己的自以为是，但是最终却还是伸出双手，紧紧攥住了自己胸前衣襟那样。  
……回想起来，那个时候的自己不管对方怎么挣扎怎么责骂都没有松开自己的臂膀，真的是太好了。  
感怀地半眯起眼睛，他有些情难自禁地伸出手，用指尖轻轻捋过散落在男人额角的金棕色卷发。

……正是因为那个时候的坚持，自己此时才能这样留在这个男人身边，分享他所有的喜怒哀乐——

“……唔、……”  
睫毛微颤，一声轻哼。  
男人缓缓睁开了一直紧闭的眼睛。  
……他想，他大概永远不会告诉男人，自己是多么喜欢看到对方初醒时，那双灰蓝色眸子由迷蒙慢慢恢复清明，又最终盛满自己身影的样子。  
“……Clark……？”  
男人哑着嗓子懒散地唤了一声，还下意识地将脸颊在自己还未收回的手掌心中蹭了蹭。  
“来了多久了……？”  
“没多久。也是刚到。”  
他答，然后看到男人松开了怀里的细胞球，慢慢撑着上身坐了起来。  
被放开的细胞球不用任何指示地飘过了房间角落的小冰箱前面，用念力打开了冰箱门，又隔空取出一瓶矿泉水，而后晃晃悠悠地飘了回来。  
“……啊啊。”  
男人接过水，拧开了灌了几口，而后抹了抹嘴，又对着细胞球挥了挥手。  
下一秒，细胞球便自主找到放在床头小柜上的宝可梦球，碰了一下开关，将自己收回了球中。  
他看着所有这一切，没忍住地感叹出声：  
“……不管看几遍都还是觉得，你和你这里的宝可梦们真得太默契了。”  
“只是训练得好罢了。”  
男人拧好瓶盖，将矿泉水放在了宝可梦球边，不以为意地说：  
“只要我还是它们的主人，它们就必须听我的话，也没法背叛我，这可比人类驯服可靠多了——这也是为什么我这个实验室除了我就只有它们能进。……只有你是个例外。”  
他听罢，眨了眨眼睛，笑了起来。  
“这可真是荣幸。”  
说着，将男人散在耳边的头发理回耳后，这才收回手。  
“说起来，时候也不早了，接下来还有工作么？还是这就回去？”  
“……唔嗯，手头的研究进展得差不多了，接下来的整理工作交给细胞卵它们应该就没问题。”  
男人整理着工作的内容，如是说。  
“今天回去。”  
他点点头，作势要起身。  
“嗯，那——”  
“……稍等。”  
却被男人这样叫住了。  
他歪了歪头。  
“是还有什么事情吗？”  
“……倒不是。”  
男人说着，轻轻晃了晃脑袋。  
“……就是刚才睡得太沉，现在还有点晕晕乎乎的。你等我再缓一缓。”  
他愣了一秒，而后扑哧一声笑出来。  
“难得我们的大总裁也会有睡迷糊的时候。”  
说完便接收到一个没有什么威慑力的瞪视，但他却一点都没有收敛笑容的念头。  
“所以，要再躺会儿吗？”  
“……唔。”  
男人歪了歪头，像是认真考虑了一下这个提议，但是最终却没有再向后躺倒，反而手脚并用地爬到自己身边，然后没有任何犹豫地将脑袋枕到了自己的大腿上。  
……哦呀。这个大概是，今天的研究出了什么不错的成果吧。毕竟这个总像一只炸毛的猫一样的男人主动做出这种举动什么的可并不那么常见。  
他心中如是想着，自然没有任何理由推开对方，只是任由对方在自己的腿上找到一个最舒适的位置，满足地眯起眼睛安静了下去。  
唇间抿起微笑，他用一边手掌轻轻抚摩对方头顶的卷发，而后得到对方鼻间发出的一声享受的轻哼。  
一时间，他们谁都没有说话。只有时间在交融的体温之中安安稳稳地流淌。  
……说起来。  
一片令人舒适的静默中，他突然意识到。  
……自己今天过来，是有想顺便问对方的问题来着。本来想着等回家之后再问不迟，不过现在似乎也不失为一个好机会。  
于是轻声清了清嗓子，开口道：  
“……Lex，我就是想问问你，假如，我是说假如——”  
男人睁开眼睛看向他，安静地等着他之后的发话。  
他最后整理了一下思路，继续问道：

“——假如你遇到了危险需要帮助，而我只来得及救你，却没来得及救你的宝可梦们导致你再也没有办法见过它们了……你会怎么办？”

男人先是瞪大眼睛愣了两秒，然后一下反应过来什么地翻了个白眼，轻哼一声。  
“所以我才说那个男人不行啊。”  
扯了扯嘴角，却根本没有回答自己的问题，而是唐突地如是说道。  
“一直摆出一副很厉害的样子，但是却连这种事情都处理不好吗。到头来还要到你这里吐苦水，真是一点都不值得同情。”  
“……”  
他用了一会儿时间才跟上男人的思路，但却仍然不能忍住自己目瞪口呆的表情。  
“等等，Lex，你怎么——”  
“很简单的事情啊。”  
男人挑挑眉毛，无比淡定地说。  
“会问这种愚蠢的问题根本不是你的风格，那么肯定是有谁跟你说了类似的事情。而最近和你关系很好的除了Lois Lane也就是那个男人了，可Lois又不像是会问出这种奇怪问题的人。……至于那个男人，考虑到他的那个傻大个儿男朋友从来没有带过什么像样的宝可梦出来见人，那么八九不离十这就是他经历过的事情了。”  
说罢，又甩给他一个耀武扬威的眼神。  
“难道不是吗？”  
他突然觉得有些脱力，苦笑着叹息。  
“……啊啊，你说的没错。这确实是Solo跟我说的事情。”  
顿了顿。  
“但你要知道，他也是经历过很多事情，所以现在才会这么苦恼，并不是——”  
“啊——好了好了，我知道了。”  
男人却没有等他说完便有些不耐烦地打断了他，伸手从口袋里面摸出手机，按了几下之后唰地将屏幕举到了自己面前。  
“这个联系方式你拿去给他，然后让他自己看着办。”  
他定睛一看，手机屏幕上是一串陌生的电话号码。  
“这是……”  
“LexCorp旗下的宝可梦饲育机构，大概也是大都会最权威的饲育机构了。”  
男人说着，催促地晃了晃手机，示意自己赶快把号码记录下来。  
“我不知道那两个人之间具体发生了什么也没兴趣知道，但如果只是丢失了一两只宝可梦的话，又何必要拖拖拉拉的好像遇上了天大的难题一样。”  
“……不但是、”  
他微蹙起眉，因为男人的言辞而感到了些许不满。  
“Illya失去的可是他父亲留给他的宝可梦，哪能随便就——”  
“可是失去了就是失去了，再怎么悲伤也不可能挽回。要么彻底当作过去埋葬，要么找到新的起点开始，除此之外别无他法。”  
男人却丝毫不退让，反而以更强硬的语气如是说道。  
“你刚才问我会怎么办——Clark，我不得不告诉你，这个问题本身就是个伪命题——因为我根本不能怎么办。也许我会难过，会气愤，会对你大发脾气甚至恶言相向，但在那之后，我除了接受现实之外没有其它任何办法。可能我会重新养一些我失去的宝可梦，又可能不，我不知道，但不管怎样，我绝对不会——”  
话说到这儿却突然有些不自然地哽住。男人的快速地眨了几下，又蓦地使劲闭上，一会儿之后才又睁开。  
“……说到底，Clark。”  
他沉下声音这样说，灰蓝色的眼睛里面有着坚毅却发着烫的光亮。  
“你是除了我之外，唯一一个被写进这里的虹膜识别系统的人类。——你知道这意味着什么？”  
“……”  
他因为男人眼中的光亮而不自觉地吞咽。  
“……意味着你信任我，我也信任你？”  
男人却一声低笑，快速摇了摇头。  
“……不。”  
他说，声音笃定，却语调昂扬。

“——这意味着，我决定不会让我们之间出现无法解决的问题。绝对不会。”

……啊啊，是么。是这样么。  
他直直看进男人的眼底，如醍醐灌顶般地这样想。  
……就像自己当时下定决心要抱住这个男人不松手的时候一样，这个男人在决定要拉住自己的衣襟的时候，也已经有了相当的觉悟吧。  
——不管之后遇到什么，都要两个人一起面对、一起克服的觉悟。

而正是这个觉悟，能够让他们不管遇到什么，都能够紧紧握住对方的手，乘风破浪，无坚不摧。

意识到的时候，他已经抓住了男人举着手机的手腕压了下去，并且顺势俯下了身子。  
男人明显已经察觉到他接下来要做的事情，但还是好整以暇地挑了挑一边的眉毛。  
“号码？”  
“稍后再记不迟。”  
他将脸凑到男人的脸边，刻意压低声音道。  
“而现在，我想、……”  
没说完的话被男人主动迎上的唇碾碎，他从齿间漏出一声破碎的轻笑，而后夺回了主动权加深了这个吻。  
……如果是这样的话。  
而在思维彻底被两个人交缠的喘息声融化之前。  
……如果是这样的话，那么那两个人，也一定会没事的吧。  
他不知为何，就是确信地如此想了。


	3. Chapter 3

Clark看着眼前的男人。  
金发，蓝眼，白皙的皮肤，俊美的容貌。如果再能有一个恰好的微笑的话，那么大概就真得和童话里面走出来的王子没有什么两样了吧。  
只是，现在男人脸上有的，只有深深的疑惑，和掩饰不住的戒备。  
……也是没办法的事。  
Clark在心中默默叹气，这样想。  
听Solo讲，这个来自极北地区的前特工似乎有着非常沉重且压抑的童年经历，再加上特工的工作性质使然，他对于旁人一直都很难解除防备，即便当年身处那个叫做U.N.C.L.E.的组织之中，也很是花了一段时间才真的发自内心地接受了他们的女同僚，而到了Solo这里则更是迟迟不肯敞开心胸。  
——“你的脸上似乎就拿油笔端端正正地写着‘油嘴滑舌，不可信任’这几个大字”，这样，Illya曾经可是一点儿都不带委婉地跟我说过啊。  
Solo曾经带着点儿好笑，带着点儿怀念，有带着点儿无奈地这样对自己说。  
——所以他看到和我长得一模一样的你的时候，说不定下意识地就会觉得你也不可信吧。也不是真对你有什么恶意，你就担待着些吧。  
那个时候，他只是点了点头，并且暗自决定既然如此就尽量避免单独和Illya相处的场合。所以，他虽然已经和Solo认识了很久，但像现在这样和Illya一对一坐在咖啡馆里之类的情况，几乎可以说就是没发生过。  
……然而，这次情况特殊，也顾不得在意那许多了。  
他在男人似乎要将自己冻住的眼神中清了清嗓子，悄悄定了定心神。  
……说到底，这次的事情，大概也必须这样，才能解决了。  
这样下了决心，他从口袋里摸出手机，将几天前从Lex那里要来的号码调出来，放到了对面的男人面前。  
男人瞥了一眼屏幕，但却没有去接，只是继续用更狐疑的目光看向自己，冷声问道：  
“这是？”  
“LexCorp旗下的饲育屋。”  
他尽量放平声音，让自己听起来坦率而自然。  
“打这个电话预约的话，不管是什么宝可梦应该都能准备的吧。”  
“……”  
男人眉间的褶皱加深。  
“为什么拿这个给我？”  
“……”  
他抿了抿嘴唇，将所有犹豫从自己心中尽数剔除之后冷静地开口：  
“……因为我听Solo讲了。”  
一秒停顿。

“——你和你的冻原熊的事情。”

男人的脸色瞬间变得无比难看。  
“……多管闲事。”  
他这样说，从表情到声音都变得无比僵硬，似乎在努力压抑着即将爆发的怒气。  
“我不知道那家伙到底跟你说了什么，但我完全不需要你来对我的事情指手画脚——”  
“……Solo他，”  
在对方的声音越抬越高的时候，他毫无退让地直直看进对方的眼睛，有些生硬地直接打断了对方。  
“Solo他一直在因为这件事情而感到悲伤。”  
对方一下便紧紧阖上了唇瓣。  
他却没有因为对方眼中展现出的动摇而放弃诘问。  
“Solo他会和我在饲育屋遇上，就是因为他一直没能放下这件事，并且希望能为你做些什么，可是却又无从下手。”  
喘口气，尽量让自己听起来不那么咄咄逼人，却也不容置疑。

“——即使这样，你也要拒绝考虑这件事吗？”

长时间的沉默。  
沉默过后，对方周身剑拔弩张的气场已经完全消弭了形迹，取而代之的是一片无可安放的茫然。  
“……我、”  
对方说，低头看着他面前的那杯已经不再冒热气的咖啡，声音没有什么底气。  
“我一直觉得，大概不再提那件事情，是对我们而言最好的选择。”  
又是一会儿沉默。  
“……我是真的、”  
咬牙。  
“……真的不想再见到，他脸上的那种表情了。”  
他没有急着追问对方任何问题。  
他只是耐心地等着，等着对方在又一段一言不发的沉吟之后，像是放弃了什么、又像是做出了什么决心似地抬头重新看向自己，安静地开口道：  
“……那个晚上、……就是我失去了我的冻原熊的那个晚上，那家伙看着我，然后，”  
深呼吸。

“——好像包容一切，又好像放弃一切地，无比悲伤地，微笑了。”

断断续续地，男人开始讲述起了那天晚上发生的、但Solo却没有提起过的事情。  
“那天晚上，我们逃到了上司为我们准备好的安全屋，只要再在那里熬过一晚，第二天一早我们就能登上跨洋的轮船，去往一片新天地了。”  
“只是，我们当时谁都没有哪怕一点点振奋的心情。”  
“我光是控制我即将爆发的情绪和痉挛的右手就已经用光所有的精力。……而那家伙。”  
“……那家伙只是坐到我身边，一点都不像他的风格地对我说——”  
“‘对不起’。”  
“……那个时候，我只觉得眼前一片花白。再回过来神的时候，我就已经左手揪着他的领子将他压在沙发上，右手握拳举在头顶马上就要挥下去了。”  
“就是那个时候。”  
“……就是那个时候，他被我压制在身下，一点都不挣扎，只是用那种包容一切又放弃一切的笑容看着我，好像下一秒就要哭出来那样地微笑了。”  
“……我就在那个时候，第一次无比切实地感受到了，自己到底多么得无力。”  
“不仅保护不了自己的宝可梦，甚至还无法处理那种失去的痛苦，只能任凭自己用那家伙来发泄——明明我其实也清楚，这件事情根本不能怪他。”  
“意识到这一点令我感觉到浑身发冷。我觉得我在彻底冷静下来之前都不能再这样和他待在一起了。所以我……我大概是像个逃兵一样从他身上下来，将自己关进了卧室。”  
“我甚至没敢去看他的表情。”  
“……我只是听到，在我甩上门的寸前，他的声音带着颤抖飘过来。”  
“——‘Illya’。他就只是这样唤了一声我的名字。”  
“但我就是觉得，我听到了他哭泣的声音。”  
“……我那个晚上，一步都没有走出过卧室的房门。一步都没有。”  
“而门外的客厅里面，一直是一片死一般的寂静。”  
男人说到这里，像是不能忍受回忆的重荷一般紧紧闭上眼，沉重地长长吐出一口气，而后又觉得借此不够平复情绪一样一把抓过桌上凉掉的咖啡，一口饮尽，又将杯子重重撩回了桌上。  
再度睁眼，男人的蓝色眸中似乎也晕染了咖啡的苦涩味道。  
“……实际上，直到第二天天明，我都没有想好到底应该怎么面对他。”  
他说，听起来更加消沉。  
“一直以来，Gaby——我们曾经的女同僚——就跟我说，那家伙对于自己认定的亲近存在会特别放纵包容，并且从来都有着轻视自身感受的倾向。而那个时候，我痛至骨髓地理解了这一点。”  
“那家伙前一天晚上会露出那样的表情，就是打算将我所有的怨气承受下来吧——即便那并不是他该承受的。”  
“可我不想那样。我不想把我的负面情绪都尽数扔给他，让他只能连出口都找不到地承受着。”  
“……但更糟糕的是，我不知道到底应该怎样。”  
“我没有办法做到立刻释怀——那毕竟是我父亲唯一留给我的宝可梦。我和那只冻原熊几乎可以说是一起长大。我连闭眼都似乎能看见他被折磨的痛苦样子。”  
“可对那家伙，我又不敢让自己的情绪宣泄出来。……我怕我一旦开始，就会失控。”  
“然而，因为我们必须承渡轮离开，所以我又不得不在固定的时间出现在客厅里。”  
“……那是我第一次看见，那样茫然又憔悴的Napoleon Solo。”  
摇了摇头，像是要把那个印象赶出脑海。  
“我们就那样在晨曦的微光里面对视了好久，彼此都不知道该如何和对方搭话。”  
“而先反应过来的，当然，是向来都比我机敏的那家伙。”  
“……他叹了一口气，而后像是看着一个让人没有办法的孩子那样疲惫又柔和地微笑起来，走过来，张开臂膀，给了我一个拥抱。”  
“——‘Illya，已经没事了。一切都会好的。’他这样在我耳边不停地低语。”  
“……我没能回复给他任何话。”  
“我只是回抱了他，在他的体温和声音中平复自己仍然紧张的情绪，就那样一直到了该出发的时候。”  
“……而在那之后，我们谁都没有再提过那件事。”  
咬了咬下唇。  
“……我本来以为，这对我们来说是最好的方式——他不用承受我的情绪，我也不用费心如何去和他解释。”  
“所以我想，也许那件事就这样过去了。更何况，随着时间的推移，我也没有真的——真的那么放不下。……即便我确实从来没有想过再养一只冰熊。”  
“……我只是没有想到，那家伙他——他其实一直以来都没有能真的让这件事情过去。”  
顿了顿。  
“……我真的没有想到，我的避而不谈，反而以另一种方式给了他没有出口的压力。……而我身为他的伴侣，竟然这么长时间以来，都没有发现这一点。”  
放在桌子上的右手紧紧攥成拳头，因为过于用力而轻微地抖动。  
Clark看着眼前的脸上写满了懊悔与悲伤的男人，半是同情半是安心地无声舒出了一口气。  
“……Solo向来都是个无比擅长伪装自己的人。”  
他说，语气安抚。  
“即便和我在一起的时候，他也总是飘忽不定，让人摸不透他的真心所在。”  
摇摇头，无奈地笑了笑。  
“就连这次的故事也是。……如果不是你这样和我说了一遍的话，我大概就会单纯以外那只是个‘你原谅了他，可他却没有原谅他自己’的故事了。”  
“……”  
男人蹙起眉毛，沉默了几秒。  
“……我不知道那家伙到底是怎么跟你说的。但是这次的事情。”  
想了想。  
“……这次的事情，大概应该说是，”

“——他原谅了我，可却没有原谅他自己。”

他听罢，不知怎的，回答的话语就那样自然而然地脱口而出：

“——那么，你准备引导他原谅他自己吗？”

男人瞪大眼睛愣了半晌。  
随后，一点点、一点点地，像是冰雪逐渐消融那边柔和的眉眼。  
“……这就是，你开始这次谈话最后的目的吗。”  
男人问，声音里面已经彻底没有了敌意，甚至也没有了迷茫。  
他悄悄上扬了嘴角，觉得大概自己已经没有任何多费唇舌的必要。  
“可以这么说吧。……毕竟，被那样一个捉摸不透的家伙喝个半醉开始倾诉人生苦恼的话，我这边确实也不知道到底该怎么处理啊。”  
说着伸手，又一次按亮了早就黑了下去的手机屏幕，指了指显示出的号码，眨眨眼。  
“而且，说实话，我们家的大总裁似乎总和Solo不对付，给我个号码还附带一大堆抱怨……我可不希望我的努力白费啊。”  
“……啊啊，你那边的那个确实不好应付。再加上Solo那家伙还总爱找你……你也是辛苦了。”  
男人无奈地笑了笑，从善如流地拿出手机，认真地将自己给出的号码记录了下来。  
“不过，我向你保证。”  
记录完，抬起眼，郑重地向自己点了点头，道：

“这次之后，起码在这件事情上，我不会让那家伙再找你吐苦水了。”

他看着这样的男人，彻底放松了下来。

“啊啊，我期待着。”

这样说着，暗自在脑海中勾勒着金发男人和黑发男人一起抱着小冰熊的场景，再也忍不住地微笑了起来。

Fin.


End file.
